


Unexpected Company

by guardianinthesky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Thor doesn't mind, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki just wanted to enjoy a cup of tea and a good book. The last thing he expected was to be joined by an annoying yet surprisingly hot stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a lot shorter, but the story grabbed on to me and refused to let go. This is the result. Hope you enjoy it! Bonus points for anyone who figures out what inspired the title. Hint: it has something to do with coffee, and it's really lame.

”Is this seat taken?” 

Loki didn’t even bother to look up. He was down to the last couple of pages of his book, and he was finally about to find out if the surprisingly stupid characters would survive or not. There was no time to be polite. He simply waved his hand, hoping that the stranger with the deep voice would take the hint, take the chair, and leave him alone. 

What he hadn’t expected to hear was the sound of the chair scraping against the floor and someone sitting down on it. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his eyes up, staring at the man who was now sitting across from him, and the big cup he had placed on the table. The stranger offered him an obnoxiously big smile. Loki did not return it.

“Can I help you?” he asked, reaching for his bookmark and placing that against the right page before carefully closing the book. 

“You said it wasn’t taken.” The man shrugged his shoulders. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Loki was quick to point out. “This really should be obvious, but since you don’t seem to get it… The seat isn’t taken. The table, however, is.” How was that not implied? He was already sitting here, and he clearly didn’t want to be disturbed. Didn’t this guy have someone else to bother?

“Don’t you have someone else you could go bother?” 

“I’d love to, but there’s nowhere else to sit.” 

Loki turned his eyes away at that, quickly scanning the rest of the room. Every other table was full. There were mothers trying to calm down their crying children, groups of teenagers pouring way too much milk and sugar into their coffee, and businessmen in cheap suits with their eyes glued to their laptops. He frowned. When had that happened? Probably quite a few pages ago. He’d been too focused on his book to even realize it. Great. Did this mean that he was stuck with this idiot, or could he still tell him to get the hell away from his table? He was stuck with him, wasn’t he? Ah, well. He could just leave in a couple of minutes. 

Reluctantly admitting defeat, Loki turned his eyes back to the stranger. Now that he had time to really look at him, he realized that he was actually pretty hot. He had ridiculously blue eyes, and his blond hair was pulled back into a loose bun. He also looked tall. In fact, Loki was quite sure that he had to be an inch or two taller than him. Either way, he was definitely bigger. Loki had been slim his entire life, and he was quite proud of that, but this guy was huge. He looked like he would be able to break him in half, and Loki found himself squirming in his seat. He’d always had a weakness for guys that were stronger than him, and this one had arms that looked to be almost as big as his head. 

He only realized that he had been staring a little too long when the guy cleared his throat, and he met those blue eyes for a second or two before he looked away, silently cursing himself for not being more subtle. 

Stupid stranger. 

“I’m Thor.” 

Loki gave him another glance before he picked up his book and opened it, quickly finding the place where he'd stopped reading. Thor. For some reason, he found himself wanting to try it out, wanted to say the name out loud, but he decided not to. He was already in the process of making a complete fool out of himself. 

“And you?” 

With a sigh, Loki looked back up again. 

“What?”

“Your name.” Thor smiled at him, raising his eyebrows and giving him an expectant look. He reminded Loki of the overly eager and playful golden retriever that belonged to the old lady across the hall. It always looked at him with the same, unnecessarily big eyes, as though it expected him to pay attention to it. He never did. 

“Loki,” he finally said, once again turning back to his book. This time, he was allowed a couple of minutes to himself before he was once again interrupted.

“What are you reading?” 

Loki held the book up a bit to let him see the title, and Thor tilted his head to the side as he leaned closer. Loki was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that he could smell his cologne. He shook his head and tried not to breathe through his nose. 

“Is it any good?”

“Fantastic,” Loki muttered, turning to the last page. Once he was finally finished, he closed the book with a sigh. The characters had all survived. Typical. He had expected there to be a death or two, or at least a couple of injuries, especially since the first half of the book had been so incredibly boring. Then again, what else could he expect from a book that had gotten such poor reviews? He reached for his bag and put the book inside, closing that before drinking the last of his tea.

“You’re leaving?” Thor asked, and Loki nodded.

“Yes. I am.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you.” 

Loki didn’t respond. He just threw his bag over his shoulder and left before he had time to do something stupid, like asking him if he wanted to come back to his place for a quick fuck. He didn't want to make himself look desperate, no matter how big those arms had been. 

**

After their short first meeting, he had not expected the idiot to show up again, but he did. About five minutes later than the previous day (not that Loki was counting) he turned up at his table, smiling widely as he asked Loki if the seat was taken. Loki sighed loudly and motioned for him to sit. 

“You’re reading a new book,” Thor said, taking a big sip of his coffee, and Loki nodded his head. 

“How very observant of you,” he muttered without looking up from the page he was currently reading. Thor didn’t say anything for a while after that, and Loki glanced over at him before deciding that he could try to be nice. If only for a short moment. The book wasn’t actually that interesting, anyway. 

“It’s a sequel. It’s supposed to be a lot better than the first one.” 

Thor immediately lit up, and Loki was once again reminded of that damn dog. He almost felt like checking to see if Thor had a tail that happened to be wagging right now. Perhaps he should offer to scratch him behind the ear? For some reason, he had a feeling that Thor would not have protested. 

“And is it?” 

“Not really, no. It’s quite dull, actually. The characters are stupid, the plot is incredibly basic, and not much happens.” As he said it, he wondered if Thor would even be interested in hearing about this. Why would he care about the book he was reading? It had been Thor’s own choice to join him again, though. Loki decided that he should be allowed to talk about whatever he wanted. Besides, Thor was the one asking him questions about it n the first place. 

“Then why are you reading it?” Thor drank some more of his coffee, keeping his eyes on him the entire time, and Loki felt like he was being studied. He tried to think of a good answer, but realized that he didn’t really have one. 

“I don’t know,” he said. He usually gave up after the first couple of pages if a book didn’t manage to keep him intrigued. What was so different about this time? “A friend recommended them to me. I suppose I thought I should give them a try.” 

“Well, maybe it’s time for you to tell this friend that you don’t like them?” Thor suggested, a soft smile playing on his lips. “You don’t seem like you have a problem telling other people what you think.”

Loki raised a brow, giving him a small smirk.

“What gave you that impression?”

Thor laughed, and Loki allowed himself to get a bit more comfortable, even going so far as to give him a smile in return. The two of them ended up talking about other things, like what kind of book Loki should read next, and why friends sometimes had such awful ideas. Thor let slip that he didn’t actually read that much, which didn’t surprise Loki in the slightest. They turned their conversation to movies instead, and by the time Loki glanced down at his watch and realized that he should have left about twenty minutes ago, he had forgotten all about his reasons for not wanting Thor to join him at his table. 

**

The next day, Loki was in the middle of reading the new book he’d found when Thor came over. Loki was quite sure that he heard the sound of a plate being put down on the table, and he thought about peeking, but decided to keep reading. This book was so much better than the last one he’d tried. Thor had been right. Loki wasn’t going to tell him that, but he did have to admit that letting go of that stupid sequel had been a good choice. 

“Here, I got these for you.” 

Loki finally tore his eyes away from the book and looked down, raising his eyebrows when he noticed the two deliciously looking cupcakes Thor had brought over. Chocolate. His favorite. How had he known that? 

“Why?” he asked, eyeing the treats carefully, and Thor chuckled, quickly assuring him that they weren’t poisoned.

“I just felt like I owed you something for letting me sit here with you every day.”

“It's not going to be every day,” Loki told him. “I have no intention of letting this become a habit.” Thor just smiled and pushed the plate closer to him. With a sigh, Loki put the book down and reached for one of the cupcakes, studying it closely. He’d only tried them once before, but they’d been absolutely delicious. His mouth was watering just from looking at it, and he almost considered shoving the whole thing into his mouth. That would be a bit of a waste, though. He was sure that there was a better way of going about it. He was vaguely aware of Thor still watching him, and he had to hide a smirk as a quick plan started to form. He carefully removed the golden wrapper and waited a second or two to make sure that Thor was still paying attention to him before he took a small bite of it. It was just as delicious as he’d remembered it to be, and he let out an unnecessarily loud groan. Of course, he wasn’t going to stop there, and he made sure to get some frosting on his lips so that he could lick it off, moving his tongue as slowly as possible before turning his eyes to Thor, sure that he had a wicked look on his face. If Thor was going to insist on joining him, Loki was not necessarily going to make it easy for him.

“Thank you,” he said and Thor smiled at him.

“You still have a little frosting left.” He pointed at the corner of Loki’s lips. “Right there.” 

Loki was tempted to tell him to lick it off. 

**

By the time they’d reached their sixth day together, Loki was beginning to wonder if Thor hid outside and waited for the place to become crowded before he entered the coffeeshop. There was no other explanation. It was just too convenient. Maybe Thor paid a bunch of people to occupy the other tables? No, Thor didn't look like he would be able to afford that kind of thing. Maybe Loki was just cursed? He was going to stick to that explanation for now, since he didn’t have another one. 

“Why are you always here?” he blurted out when Thor was busy chewing on a piece of his sandwich. It stank of some horrid kind of cheese, and Loki wrinkled his nose, quickly reaching for his cup of tea so that he could smell that instead. Ah, yes. Peppermint. Much better. 

He waited for Thor to answer his question, trying not to pay attention to the way he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to be quite as erotic as he thought it was. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Thor asked, and Loki shook his head.

“No. I mean, yes. No.'' He sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

Thor put his sandwich back down and shrugged. 

“Because this place has the best coffee I’ve ever tried? I don’t know. Why do you come here all the time?”

“None of your business.” Loki put his cup down and clenched his hands, resting them on his lap as he tried to take a deep breath. “You don’t even understand the question, you idiot. I’m trying to ask  
you why you're always sitting here with me.”

“Because I enjoy being insulted. Isn’t it obvious? That's the only reason I come here every day. Why go somewhere else when I can just come here and get called an idiot?”

Loki tried to figure out if Thor was angry. He wasn’t smiling anymore, but he didn’t sound particularly angry. He hadn’t even raised his voice. Not that it was important. Loki didn’t care what Thor thought of him. There was something about those blue eyes that kind of tugged at his heartstrings, though. So annoying. 

“I didn’t mean to... Whatever.” 

“Look, I just happen to enjoy sitting here with you. Is that so hard to believe?” 

When Loki looked up again, he realized that Thor had leaned closer. Those damn blue eyes were too easy to get lost in, and Loki almost forgot what they had been talking about. He forced himself to blink, hoping that this would snap him out of it.  
Loki wanted to say yes, he wanted to tell Thor that he had no idea why he was sitting here with him, or why he would enjoy it in any way, but he didn’t say any of that. Instead, he turned back to his book, cursing himself when he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips.

“No, I suppose not.”

**

On the sixth day, there were three empty tables by the time Thor showed up. Loki had been glancing over at them several times, trying not to let those stupid tables bother him. It was bound to happen sooner or later, after all. The place couldn’t always be crowded, no matter how good the coffee was. When he noticed Thor, his heart immediately sped up, and he quickly turned back to his book, stubbornly keeping his head down as he waited for Thor to walk past him. 

Neither of them said a word about it when Thor sat down on his usual chair. 

**

"They're going home together." 

Loki let out a frustrated sigh and looked up to find out what Thor was talking about. It had been more than a week now. One week and three days to be exact. He still wasn't counting, though. He only knew the amount of days they’d spent together because… Fine. Maybe he was counting, but he was only doing it because he wanted to know how much longer Thor was going to insist on the two of them spending time together. 

He followed Thor’s gaze and realized that he was watching one of the tables on the other side of the room, where a man and a woman were laughing about something. The two of them were obviously flirting, both of them having big smiles on their lips. He was constantly running his fingers through his own hair, and she was leaning closer in order to give him a good look of her cleavage. Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. 

"They are not going home together," he muttered, making Thor raise his eyebrows at him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because they do this once a week. I've seen them here every Wednesday. They flirt, he's too shy to ask her out, and she ends up leaving on her own. Trust me. They are not going home together." He had studied them enough times by now to know that it was a hopeless cause. It was pathetic, really. Sometimes he was tempted to go over there just to tell them to go home and have sex already. He didn’t want to watch them pine for one another each week. It was annoying. 

Thor watched them for another long moment before he shook his head.

"I don't believe you. Look at them. Look at the way they're looking at each other. They are definitely going home together." 

Loki sighed and reached for his cup, taking a long sip of his tea.

"No, they aren't," he muttered again, more so to himself than to Thor, but he only got a big smile in return.

"Wanna bet?" 

Loki tilted his head to the side, raising a brow at the question. Did he? He felt like this would be an easy win. Thor obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Brushing his thumb against the rim of the cup, he turned his eyes over to Thor, pretending to be thinking about it. 

"If I win, what do I get?" he asked, giving him a curious look.

Thor shrugged his shoulders. 

"Anything. Whatever you want." Loki let out a laugh, putting the cup down again before he ended up spilling tea all over himself. 

“Are you sure that’s a risk you’re willing to take?” The grin on his face seemed to make Thor hesitate. He studied him for a long moment, and Loki wondered if he was about to back down. Then again,  
Thor didn’t look like someone that would surrender that easily.

Finally, Thor glanced over at the other table again before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine. How about this? If you win, I'll leave you alone. I won't come to your table anymore." 

Loki blinked. Now, that was interesting. He hadn't been expecting it at all. He had to admit, though, that it was a very tempting suggestion. He would finally be able to read on his own without having to deal with Thor's grating voice interrupting him every other minute. He was getting nowhere these days. He’d been reading the same book for about a week now. That was a new low. He licked his lips, and considered Thor for a short moment. 

"And what happens if you win?" 

"If I win, you have to go out with me." 

It was a good thing that Loki had put his tea back down, because he was quite sure that he would have dropped the cup if he'd been holding it. He blinked wide eyes at Thor, before he managed to control himself enough to shrug his shoulders. It had been such a blunt statement, and it had caught him off guard. Thor was making it sound like it was obvious that Loki would want to go out with him, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

"You want to go out with me?" He immediately wanted to kick himself because that was not the question he’d been meaning to ask. He didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t think that Thor could possibly like him. Of course he could. He was a fucking catch, okay?

"Yeah, I do. So? Are you up for it?" Thor leaned closer, wiggling his eyebrows at him, and Loki leaned back in his chair, glancing over at the man and the woman again. 

"You're on," he said, nodding his head. 

The next twenty minutes consisted of nothing but silence, and a lot of not so subtle glances. Loki was sure that he was going to win this one. Which he wanted to, of course. Why wouldn't he? He would finally be left alone. And he would be free to go out with whomever he wanted. Preferably someone less annoying. 

Thor kept smiling, and Loki wanted to tell him to stop it, but settled on glaring at him instead. He didn't seem to take the hint. Loki had to wonder if he was always this oblivious. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the woman stood up, and Loki's heart started beating faster. The corners of his lips turned into a smile as he watched her wrapping her scarf around her neck. She gave the guy a smile before she turned around and walked away. Without him. 

Loki turned his head around, and was surprised to find that Thor was still smiling. Loki furrowed his brow. Had he lied to him? Had this been what he’d wanted all along? 

"What do you look so happy about?” he hissed, gritting his teeth when the smile still didn’t disappear from Thor’s stupid face. “You lost.” For some reason, Thor didn’t seem to agree with him, and he shook his head. 

"It's not over yet," he said, pointing over at the other table. Confused, Loki looked around just in time to watch as the woman came back inside. She walked over to the table and waited for the man to look up at her before she said something to him. Loki had not been able to catch it, and he wasn’t capable of reading lips, but he was still smart enough to realize what was going on, since the guy immediately lit up and picked up his things before following her out the door. 

Loki pressed his lips into a thin line before turning back to Thor, who looked like Christmas had come early. 

"Oh, stop smiling," Loki snapped. 

**

He ended up keeping his part of the deal. Not because he wanted to, mind you, but because he felt like he had to. At least Thor allowed him to pick the day, and Loki decided that Friday would be the most convenient for him. That way, he would have the weekend to himself, and he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Perhaps he would even try to get his tea somewhere else? 

As he stood in front of the mirror, he told himself that he was definitely not nervous. This wasn't even a real date. Not to him, anyway. Thor could call it whatever he wanted. 

Nevertheless, he stood in front of the mirror for what was probably at least thirty minutes, trying out one outfit after the other and quickly deciding that they were all crap. After spending a moment cursing this whole thing and muttering to himself about the stupid but still quite attractive idiot he had been unfortunate enough to meet, Loki decided on a black, tight pair of pants that usually got him lots of phone numbers, and a dark green t-shirt that showed off just the right amount of skin. He wasn't doing this to look good for Thor, though. If anything, he was just doing it to show him what he was missing. Because Thor didn't stand a chance, as far as he was concerned. 

Loki was still telling himself as much when he went to open the door, sighing as soon as he noticed the smile on Thor's face. He had to admit, though, that Thor did look pretty decent. He was also wearing a pair of black pants, along with a white t-shirt that complimented his tanned skin perfectly. Loki had obviously made the right choice when picking out his own outfit, because Thor was staring at him for what must have been at least ten seconds, possibly even twenty, and he looked like he was about to start drooling. 

”You look great,” Thor finally said, and Loki had to hide a smirk. The first part of his plan had worked. Now he just had to get through the rest of the night. 

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself,” Loki offered, turning around to get his jacket and his keys. 

“I’m glad you think so. I picked this t-shirt just for you. I figured you would want me to show off my arms.” 

Loki turned back to him and gave him a confused look, and Thor winked at him, seemingly trying to hide a smirk of his own. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking.”

Damn. Loki pressed his lips together and forced himself not to slam the door in Thor’s face. Instead, he stepped outside and locked the door, before allowing Thor to lead him over to his car. It was red, and kind of small, and he had to wonder if Thor could actually fit into that thing. Loki was not impressed, but at least it had air conditioning. Thor even allowed him to choose what music they should listen to, which did earn him a couple of extra points. 

Thor ended up taking him to quite a nice place. Loki had been there a couple of times, and he knew what he was going to order before they even stepped through the door. It was the kind of place that had white table cloths, candles on the table, and food that was going to leave you perfectly satisfied, even though it was all a bit basic. It was a good place for a first date. This was their first and only date, though. Loki was going to make damn sure of that. 

They got a table at the back, and Thor hastily moved to pull Loki’s chair out for him. Loki narrowed his eyes and let out a quiet huff, but sat down. He hadn’t taken Thor for the ’I’m gonna pretend to be a gentleman by pulling your chair out’ type. Apparently, this evening was going to contain at least a few surprises. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

Before he had time to decide how he felt about it, the waitress came over with their menus and asked them if they wanted something to drink. She seemed to be focusing on Thor, and Loki wondered if she could be any more obvious. He pressed his lips together and fiddled with his fork, deciding that stabbing her would probably not be the best idea. It would create such a mess, and the evening would be ruined. Then again, wasn’t that what he wanted? Thankfully, she disappeared as soon as they’d both ordered, and Loki glared at her as she walked away. 

It turned out that it was a lot more difficult to talk to each other while they were in this kind of formal setting. There was no book for Loki to focus on, and it made him a bit edgy. Thor seemed to be slightly nervous as well, and he played with his napkin while he tried to get Loki to talk to him. 

Luckily, the wine they’d ordered arrived after just a couple of minutes, and the two of them let out relieved sighs. The wine definitely helped, and once they’d loosened up a little bit, the conversation was running smoothly. Thor talked the most, barely even pausing when his steak arrived, and that did make Loki smile because the waitress looked disappointed when Thor didn't even glance her way. He was too focused on Loki to notice her. Ha!

Quite a few minutes later, when Loki put the last piece of his salmon into his mouth and pushed his plate away, he had learned that Thor was two years older than him, that he had a brother, that his favorite band was 'The Beatles', and that his friends were all teasing him for going to the same coffeeshop each and every day. 

Thor had obviously been asking questions about him as well, but Loki had done everything he could to keep the conversation focused on Thor. Not because he cared about him, but because he didn’t feel like sharing anything. There was no point. This wasn’t going anywhere. It was just one date, and Loki didn't feel like telling Thor all about his life. 

When it was time to pay, Thor immediately reached for the check, and Loki let him. This had been Thor’s idea. He should pay for it. Once that was taken care of, they both stood up to leave. The waitress wished them a good night, and Thor thanked her with a smile. Loki only gave her a look. 

“Isn’t there anything you want to tell me?” Thor asked when they stepped outside again, and Loki shivered, crossing his arms over his chest to protect himself against the cold. 

“Like what?” he asked, and Thor smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders without asking him for permission. Loki pushed him off and took a couple of steps away from him, but that didn’t seem to dampen Thor's enthusiasm in the slightest. 

“I don’t know. Anything. I feel like I’ve been the only one talking all night. Tell me about the book you’re reading.” 

Loki raised a brow and gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Really? That’s it? You want me to talk about books? Is that how you would end this night?” 

Thor smiled and walked closer to him, holding his hands up to show that he wasn’t going to try anything. Loki still took another step away from him. 

“How do you think I should end it?” Thor asked, and Loki could have sworn that his voice was deeper than it had been a couple of seconds ago. He swallowed. “Do you think I should take you home and kiss you goodnight? Or do you think I should take you back to my place?” 

Somehow, they ended up going to Thor’s place. Loki wasn’t entirely sure how Thor had managed to convince him to come along. Maybe it had been the look in his eyes, or the sound of his voice. Maybe his heart had sped up as soon as Thor had leaned closer, and that had ended up clouding his judgement. Yeah, that was probably it. Either way, they ended up in Thor’s living room, on his couch. It was brown. And hideous. Loki made a face at it, but forced himself to keep his mouth shut as he looked around the room. The walls were red, which he didn’t mind, but the furniture seemed to have been picked at random, and nothing really went together. It bothered him. A lot. 

Thor offered him a drink, but Loki shook his head. He had no intention of staying any longer than he absolutely had to. He was just about to ask Thor why his apartment smelled like fried chicken, when Thor leaned closer and pressed their lips together. To his credit, Thor didn’t taste like chicken. He tasted like wine, and chocolate, which was more than enough for Loki to want more. He ended up with his arms around Thor’s neck, and he practically melted into his arms when he felt Thor’s big hands on his hips, pulling him closer. He decided that he didn’t want to wait any longer, and he quickly moved his own hands down to Thor’s zipper, but was stopped before he had time to do anything else. 

“Bedroom,” Thor murmured against his lips, and Loki found himself nodding his head. They scrambled to get off the couch and hurried into the other room, both of them trying to undress the other. Finally, they were both naked, and Loki let out a sinful moan as he took in the sight of the man in front of him. Clearly, he had been wrong. Clearly, he should have been trying to get Thor into bed with him from the start, because that body was more than enough to make up for his annoying personality.

He tilted his head down, and his eyes widened as they fell on Thor’s cock. Oh, yes. It was long and thick, and Loki's mouth watered because he could not wait to get a taste of that thing. Unfortunately for him, Thor pushed him down on the bed and spent the next couple of minutes kissing and touching him, and just being way too frustratingly slow about it. Not even his fingers, which were much thicker than Loki’s own, could ease his frustration. Thor seemed determined to drag this all out as much as possible. Well, that just wouldn’t work for him at all.

In the end, Loki ended up pushing Thor away from him with a loud hiss, moving him onto his back so that he could straddle him and sink down onto his cock, letting out a loud moan when he was finally all the way inside of him. 

He immediately set a fast pace, not allowing Thor to hold on to his hips too tightly because he did not want to be slowed down. There was no way he was going to let him ruin this, damnit. Eventually, Thor started moving his own hips to meet his, and Loki could allow that because _fuck_ that felt absolutely incredible. He practically screamed out his orgasm, but was not fully satisfied until he felt Thor’s come filling him up. Only then did he pull himself off and collapse onto the other side of the bed. 

Well. That had been intense. And a bit of a surprise. Obviously he had realized why Thor wanted him to come back to his place, but he still hadn’t expected something like this. 

After a few long minutes of the two of them trying to calm down their heavy breathing, he moved to get up, but was stopped by a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“Stay,” Thor told him, and Loki ended up doing just that, laying back down again with a sigh. 

**

When he woke up the next morning, it took him quite a few seconds to remember where he was, and what had happened last night. Fuck. That had not been part of the plan. Not to say that Loki hadn’t enjoyed it, because he had, but he had a feeling that his could complicate things. Sex had a habit of doing just that. Even so, Loki couldn’t bring himself to really regret it. Thor was surprisingly good in bed. Sure, he had kept trying to press kisses all over his body, and at times he had been a bit too sweet and gentle, but luckily his big cock had been more than enough to make up for it. 

Turning his head a bit, he realized that Thor had moved closer to him while they’d slept. One of his arms was wrapped around him, and Loki pressed his lips together into a thin line, wondering if it would be rude to kick Thor out of his own bed. Instead, he just pushed his arm away, which woke Thor up. He smiled at Loki, and Loki wondered if he was expecting some sort of praise. Hopefully not. Thor pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Loki gave him an annoyed look. 

“You’re not a morning person, are you?” Thor asked, chuckling softly. Loki tried to push him away again. 

“Not at the moment, no,” he muttered, pushing himself up and tossing the covers aside, frowning when there was a catcall coming from behind him. “Shut up,” he said, grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at Thor, who continued to chuckle from behind the pillow.

He had been meaning to leave, but Thor insisted on making him breakfast. Loki refused, though. He had to get home. He had to feed his cat and take a shower. He had to think about something other than those unnaturally blue eyes that seemed to be begging him to stay. For some reason, this didn’t seem to discourage Thor. He put on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants before heading into the kitchen to make him those fucking pancakes, and Loki shook his head at him. Idiot. He didn’t really think that he was going to stay for this, did he? They’d had fun, and the sex had been amazing, but pancakes? Loki rolled his eyes.

He quickly gathered his things, got dressed, and snuck out while Thor was humming some upbeat song in the kitchen. Loki had to admit, the smell of those pancakes had been somewhat tempting, but he wasn’t going to let Thor turn this into something it wasn't. They’d had sex. That was it. He wasn’t interested in getting together with the annoying guy who refused to leave him alone. He had other priorities. Besides, if Thor really wanted them to eat pancakes, he could always offer to buy him some the next day. 

**

Thor didn’t show up the next day, though. The seat across from him was empty, and Loki kept throwing glances at it while reading his book. Was Thor pissed at him for leaving? Honestly, he’d assumed that Thor wasn’t capable of being angry. He’d certainly shown no signs of being anything other than the most cheerful guy on the planet so far. Whatever. It was ridiculous to be mad at him for something like this. Still, the empty seat was a distraction, and he ended up reading the same page over and over until he couldn’t take it anymore. Huffing, Loki snapped his book shut and got up from his seat, quickly walking out of the shop. 

Thor wasn’t there the next day either. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Obviously, Loki didn’t care. Why should he care about what that fool was doing? He was glad that he was no longer bothering him. This was what he had wanted all along. Right? Besides, Thor was acting like a child. So what if he had left his place without saying goodbye? It wasn’t that big of a deal. Why couldn’t he just let it go? 

Finally, after one week and two days, Thor showed up again. Loki was just taking a sip of his tea when he happened to glance over at the doors, and spotted that familiar oaf. Really, it was difficult not to spot him, since he was the tallest one there, the one with the biggest arms, most beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that could probably light up the whole word. Wait. Why was he smiling? All along, Loki had had assumed that he’d been staying away because he was upset. Was that not the case?

After taking a couple of seconds to think about it, he realized who Thor was smiling at. He'd brought someone with him. A woman. A woman with long, dark hair. Even without being able to see her face, Loki could tell that she was bound to be gorgeous, and he furrowed his brow, his body tensing up without him being able to do anything to stop it. Well. Thor certainly hadn’t wasted any time before moving on from him. Who did he think he was? Why would he bring his new conquest here? What a fucking asshole. And someone with dark hair. Was he really that desperate? 

Loki realized a second too late that Thor was turning to look at his table, and their eyes met for a short moment before Loki hastily made the smart decision to look away. Damn. Even though he was keeping his eyes firmly glued to the book in his hands, he knew that Thor was coming over. He could practically feel his presence, and Loki wasn’t sure whether to seethe with rage, or to ask him how he could be so cruel.

He settled on complete indifference.

“Hi.” He could see Thor’s hands grabbing the back of the chair across from him, and he gritted his teeth before looking up.

“Oh, hello,” he said, as if he hadn’t already known he was there. Loki cursed himself for being such an idiot. He cursed Thor too, for making him this way. All of this was his fault. Thor seemed like he was trying to hold back a laugh, and Loki decided that glaring at him was perfectly alright. He didn’t care what Thor thought. Hopefully, this meant that he would never have to see him again.

”I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye the last time we saw each other,” Thor went on to say, and Loki shrugged. 

”It wasn’t a big deal,” he told him, which was not at all what he had wanted to say, and Loki cursed himself again. If this was the last time they saw each other, he did not want Thor to remember him as an inarticulate fool. 

”It was to me.” Loki thought he could detect a hint of sadness in Thor’s voice, though maybe he was simply imagining things? Even if Thor had been hurt by it, he was quite sure that his new girlfriend had been able to help him move on from it. Loki gripped his book a little too tightly at the thought of Thor’s hands being anywhere near that bitch, and he quickly closed it, putting it back down on the table before deciding to grab his cup instead. Some more tea could probably calm him down. 

”Well, I’m sure you’re feeling much better now,” he said, taking a long sip of his tea while stubbornly avoiding Thor’s eyes. ”Shouldn’t you get back to your girlfriend? She's probably missing your incredibly dull company.” 

The last thing he had expected was for Thor to laugh at him, and he snapped his head back up, giving him an outraged look. How dare he? How dare that idiot laugh at him? 

”Are you jealous?” Thor asked him, and Loki quickly shook his head, putting the cup back down again in order to stop himself from throwing it at Thor to get rid of that smug smile that seemed to be stuck to his lips. 

”No, of course I’m not,” Loki snapped, trying to calm himself down because he did not want to give Thor the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to him. ”You can do whatever you want. If you want to fuck some girl that reminds you of me, then go ahead. By all means. I just hope your precious girlfriend knows that she’s not your first choice.” This was the exact opposite of calming down, really, but Loki decided he didn’t care anymore. If there was anything he could do to hurt Thor, he would do it. The bastard deserved it for bringing some stupid woman with him here just to brag.

”Loki.” Thor sighed, looking like he just didn’t know what to do with him, which only managed to make him even angrier. ”Loki, she’s not my girlfriend.”

Wait. What? Loki’s face fell, and he contemplated that statement with a frown on his face before he spoke up again. 

”So you’re just sleeping together? Whatever. I don’t want to know, Thor. In fact, if you could just get-”

”We’re not sleeping together.” 

That shut him right up. Loki actually opened his mouth to answer, but found that he needed to close it again since no words were coming out. Thor waited a moment before he continued, but seemed to realize that he wasn’t about to speak up any time soon. 

”She’s just a friend. I brought Sif with me because I started to doubt your feelings for me after you left, and I needed a second opinion.”

Loki felt like he should have been pissed. He felt like he should have been telling Thor to fuck off for letting him think that he’d moved on from him that quickly, but all that came out was a very quiet “Oh”. 

Thor took advantage of his surprise and sat down, resting his arms on the table as he leaned forward, obviously waiting for him to say something a bit more articulate.

”She’s just here to...” Loki glanced over at the woman again, who seemed to be watching them. He quickly decided that he did not like the look in her eyes, and turned back to Thor again. 

”You ass.” Loki reached over to slap Thor's arm, letting his fingers linger on his bicep a few seconds longer than necessary. At least he didn’t squeeze. He had to show some kind of restraint. 

”Why didn’t you tell me that when you first got here, instead of letting me think...” He trailed off. He’d just outed himself, hadn’t he? Fuck. Thor was certainly giving him a knowing look, and Loki wondered if it would be possible to hide under the table. Instead, he pressed his lips together in a pout and shook his head.

”Shut up.”

”I didn’t say anything,” Thor insisted. He was grinning, though, which said more than his words ever could’ve, and Loki felt like slapping him again. Or possible kissing that smile away. Either way. Annoyingly enough, Loki actually felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, and he ducked his head, licking his dry lips before peering back up at Thor.

”Does this mean I’ll get to take you out on a second date?” Thor asked, and Loki took a deep breath, looking around the room as he pretended to think about it. The bastard deserved to sweat for a moment, after leaving Loki on his own for a whole fucking week. More than a week, even!

”Maybe,” he said slowly, circling the rim of his cup with his fingers. He could tell that Thor was following his fingers with his eyes, and he smiled to himself. ”But this time, I get to pick the restaurant.” 

”Done,” Thor said, not even hesitating for as much as a second, and Loki rolled his eyes at him. 

”And if I choose to take it further, we’re going back to my place. I don’t like your apartment. It smells, and I hate the furniture in the living room, and that stupid lamp you have in your bedroom is absolutely...” He was stopped by Thor’s lips being pressed against his own, and Loki blinked and wondered when Thor had decided to stand up again, before finally catching on. He let his eyes close, and he reached up to put a hand against Thor’s cheek. The kiss was soft, sweet, but filled with promise for something else, and Thor was smiling by the time he pulled back. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Thor was about to go in for a second kiss when someone cleared their throat behind him. They both turned their eyes to Sif, who was standing there with her hands on her hips. She leaned closer and gave Loki a quick glance before turning to Thor. 

”He likes you. A lot. Can I go now?” Thor chuckled and nodded his head, thanking her before raising his eyebrows at Loki. 

”Did you hear that? She thinks you like me. A lot.”

”Oh, shut up.” 

Thor watched him for a long moment, and Loki returned his gaze, hoping that he wasn’t blushing again. He would never be able to survive this if Thor could make him blush this easily. He'd just have to insult him a couple of times to make up for it. 

”So.” Thor began, and Loki raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. Thor tilted his head against the chair next to his and gave him a bright smile. ”Is that seat taken?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Can also be read on my tumblr.](http://www.guardianinthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
